


Nocturnal emission

by Blooblurr



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Nipple Torture, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex, Underage Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooblurr/pseuds/Blooblurr





	Nocturnal emission

"Blaze! " Silver called out for his feline friend as he flew over the decrepit city that was his home.  
They were separated after yet another encounter with Iblis. Blaze had warned him about running off on his own and like various other instances Silver did not heed her warning. He flew on ahead of her and now he was facing the consequences of his actions.  
Silver didn't worry too much. Blaze was strong and could handle herself, but still something about this seemed eerie as if this was meant to happen, like they were lead to be separated.

The unusual silence was what worried Silver the most. He could even hear the sounds of the lava pooling beneath him as it carried along remnants of solid rock."It's quiet. " The young hedgehog did a full 360 midflight getting a good scope of his surroundings. "Too quiet."Suddenly the earth began to rumble as a being emerged from the pooling magma below.

"Iblis! " Silver yelled readying himself for an attack but something was amiss, Silver couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the monster wasn’t showing its usual signs of hostility.

"No matter. I'll get rid of you just as I have before!" Before any damage was dealt a tendril wrapped itself around Silvers booted ankle. He let out a shriek of surprise at the contact but quickly dismissed the appendage with a swipe of psychic energy. Then two emerged meeting the same fate followed by four then eight.

"It doesn't matter how many you throw at me! I won't give up Iblis! " This process seemed to go on forever and Silver could feel the effects taking a toll on his body.

"No way can I stay airborne like this." He panted feeling a headache starting at the back of his skull. "But I can't give in. I have to end this now!"  
Using a huge burst of energy Silver let off all he had towards Iblis hearing the creature give off a cry full of agony towards his defeat.

"I- I did it. " Silver smiled as he landed on a nearby platform of floating terrain. "There...that should buy me some time. "  
The ground shook once more and Silver could only stare in horror as Iblis reformed once again trying to finish what it started.

"N-No! That's impossible how could you have-?!"

The appendage wrapped around Silvers ankle again this time in pairs as it began to drag the helpless hedgehog towards it.  
Silver clawed at the ground desperately trying to get himself free. This was insane. Was Iblis actually trying to pull him into the lava below?!

"Ngh! Let me go!" Silver was already at his limit and if he were to push himself any further he'd really be done for. He couldn't risk fainting, but he didn't have any other choice.  
Iblis took the time to ready himself for his victim and Silver gasped as he was once again in the air being held by two more appendages now getting a closer look at them. They weren't coated in the fuming flames or the cracked earth that usually surrounded Iblis’s form, no these were completely different almost soft but still held tremendous warmth.  
Silver could sense their heat from the ones that pinned his arms above his head. He wiggled trying to break free but only succeeding in making himself even more exhausted. Iblis on the other hand was now fully submerged from the liquid fire and now staring at eye level with Silver. The fiery ambers set something off in the immortal being because it let out a loud roar before more tentacles rose from his torso. These were identical to the ones that bound him and Silver trembled as these newer, smaller ones gently circled his lips practically pleading for entree.

" What?!" Silver panicked as his legs were forced open giving Iblis easy access to his most private of places. Silver could hear the blood pumping in his ears as adrenaline rushed through his veins giving him just the right push to focus his powers one last time cutting the ones wrapped around his wrists and legs once freed Silver sped off as fast he could in the other direction.

However, he didn't get very far as a now enraged Iblis grabbed him by his middle and slammed the ivory hedgehog down on solid concrete with a sickening thud. A scream of pain was heard as it echoed throughout the empty city and Silver was once again hoisted up high now with a painful bruise showing through his fur head hurting now worse than ever as ringing was heard in his ears. His vision blurred, his body tingled all over from the pain.  
Iblis grinned, taunting him as smaller tentacles split down the middle dividing into fourths that began their journey up Silvers thighs some stayed stationary gently rubbing up and down the sensitive skin others traveled northward towards his chest fur rubbing small circles over his chest.  
Silver was out of it his senses already overloaded from the discomfort caused by his throbbing hip.

" Iblis...you monster if you're going to finish me off then make it quick. " Obviously he was in no condition to be barking orders, but Silver was stubborn and most of all tired of being toyed with. Iblis didn't appreciate his attitude. The tentacles circling his chest clamped onto beige colored nipples and Silver gasped as a spark of pleasure coursed through his young body. His legs were once again spread as a larger tentacle traveled down his middle towards his sheath brushing the bundle of nerves there.

"No! Stop! Where are you touching?"  
Silver screamed but was silenced by an intrusion in his mouth thrusting down the youngster’s throat. He gagged at the unpleasant sensation. The smell was awful like burning plastic, Pupils dilated as he felt something completely new this burning desire that he'd never felt before was now gushing through him it was frightening and yet at the same time exhilarating. The one in his mouth sped up much to Silver’s displeasure. He couldn’t breathe this way, but he refused to give up. Silver relaxed his throat with a frown.

“Concentrate.” He told himself his mind was working overtime to form a plan to escape this terrible situation yet again. Iblis looked to be in pure bliss as small grunts and groans escaped his throat. It felt like it could go on forever and Silver could feel a burning sensation in his chest from lack of oxygen. Without warning a warm goo filled Silver’s mouth, shooting down his throat to his gut. The tentacles continued to trust as they emptied themselves into the small mouth. Silver choked and hacked up all he wasn’t forced to swallow.

"W-What is this stuff?"

It oozed down his lips, dripping from his chin in thick streams. Silver felt like he was going to be sick. His stomach churned then the feeling returned and he threw his head back as the tendrils clamping his nipples began to suction, pulling the sensitive buds till they hardened. They tortured Silver circling them slowly similar to a tongue. Silver moaned as he watched them work his chest. He couldn’t deny that this actually felt good, very good. A heat was pooling in his gut and he felt a tingle coming from his sheath.

He blushed as he looked down at his now bulging organ. Silver stared at his now erect cock. He'd never seen it this way before this wasn't like when he relieved himself in the bathroom. Now deep down he prayed no one saw him this way being violated by this lewd fiend, but the worst part was his reactions to the sinful touches. They felt incredible and something deep down inside him begged for it to continue to be liberated from the ever growing warmness in his belly. Iblis must have read his mind as the tendril rubbing his now dripping erection shifted into a suction similar to the ones teasing his nipples. Silver moaned louder and watched as he was helplessly being milked. His hips wiggled forward rolling and grinding as he panted.

"What is this? What is this feeling." Silver thought to himself. He felt like he had to pee, but it wasn't the same. He didn't last very long and his head flew back once more, eyes rolling as his first orgasm shook him to his very core.  
The burning sensation was gone and Silver was now left with the feeling of ecstasy.

"Did Iblis feel the same pleasure earlier?"

It wasn't long before the tentacles began to move again showing no mercy as they continued to toil with the drained hedgehog more. His young body reacted fast he was hard again and his legs were now spread wider his tail pointed upward greeting the sky. He felt dizzy as blood began to rush to his head. Iblis held them in a way that he could see his own cock and tail hole in full view.  
He gazed at Iblis though his thick eyelashes, body unable to bare this anymore as he mouthed a silent plea that went on deaf ears. Iblis obviously wasn’t done as more tendrils began to form swarming around Silver.

_“You have to be fucking kidding me.”_

They were glistening with a substance that Silver suspected was the same disgusting goop from earlier. He froze completely once he felt one near his hole. A tentacle much smaller than the others poked and gently prodded the ringed flesh testing the resistance. Silver could only watch as it toyed with his virgin anus. He bit his lip hoping the tentacle would enter his tight passage soon and get it over with so then maybe the burning need to touch himself would subside. He whined with closed lids as his “friends” stopped their fast motions and followed suit with the slow and steady pace of the other. Silver was appalled by his own behavior. How could he enjoy this?

“No, No way I do.”"I always knew you were a naughty little hedgehog, Silver. "  
His eyes shot open and was met face to face with a mouthless muzzle and green reptilian eyes that bore into his very soul.

"M- Mephiles." Silver never felt so humiliated and he turned away from the other hedgehog who looked too much like another he knew.

An evil chuckle was heard and a crystallized hand snapped sharp fingers. All of Iblis’s motions stopped leaving a very hot and bothered Silver to suffer.  
Mephiles then traced a single talon up Silver’s soft thigh not missing how it made the boy's quills rise.

"Why Silver, it would appear to me that you are enjoying yourself young one. "

"W-Well you're wrong!” He barked back baring sharp canines. “I don't enjoy any of this now let me go before I make you regret it. "  
Mephiles wasn’t impressed by Silver’s tough guy act as he lifted Silver’s chin staring directly into his eyes. “Oh?” He asked, fingers traveling upward to cup Silver’s neglected cock. He hissed and turned his head away as his white ears pinned to his skull. “Aw, did that hurt?”

“F-Fuck you.” Was his reply as he writhed to escape from Mephiles hand to no avail. A thumb brushed over Silver’s slit and he had to bite down on his lip to silence the screams. Blood trickled down his chin as Mephiles leaned in closer rubbing their muzzles together in an affectionate manner. “It would appear to me that you are in no condition to be giving orders Silver the hedgehog, but since you’ve been such a good boy I’ll show you true pleasure.” Mephiles snapped his fingers again Silver watched as the tentacles continued their previous tasks. Silvers hips bucked forward as the feeling in his abdomen returned at full force. He eyed Mephiles who’s fingers were dangerously close to his tail.

“No! Get away from there.” Silver snarled then gasped as a long cold finger teased his entrance before slipping in. “Stop it! Nothing is supposed to be in there!” Mephiles continued to finger Silver noting how his breath hitched at the feeling of his prostate being nudged. Eyes widened and Silver’s vision went white as he came again for the second time, yet the tentacle continued to suck him dry. “N-No more. Please, I can’t do this anymore.” His voice was hoarse, throat dry as he panted. Silver’s body had gone completely limp as drool escaped his mouth, he twitched basking in the afterglow of another release.

Mephiles ignored Silver’s pleas beginning the second part of his scheme. He nodded towards Iblis to place the boy on the ground. Mephiles dared for Silver to even attempt an escape in this state of mind once it became strongly evident that he wouldn’t Mephiles snapped his fingers again and behind him appeared a clone who quickly morphed into a familiar face.

“Blaze?” Silver muttered in between pants as he peered over Mephiles shoulder. “I- “

The feline didn’t say a word only stepped closer and closer removing every article of clothing from her body. Now nude, her gaze intense as she now crawled towards the exhausted teen. Silver was in shock, but he couldn’t stop himself from looking at her breasts swing with very movement.  
“Silver.” She spoke softly and with a warm smile, climbing on top of him, placing kisses on his neck. “It’s ok Silver. I’m here.”

“Blaze.” Silver cupped her breasts leaning forward so that he was now on top of her returning the affection. Silver moaned feeling himself harden again his fangs nipped at her neck and lapped at the lavender fur there. Her scent was incredible just as he remembered her to be, warm and inviting. Their eyes met as his tongue moved further down her body, exploring every curve. “Ah! Silver, listen to me.” Blaze wrapped around her arms around him, rubbing small circles in his back. “Please, before we continue this I need you to listen and listen well. Do one small thing for me.” Silver nodded and moved so that he was eye level with Blaze his heart hammered in his chest as he leaned in to kiss her lips. “Anything.” He responded interlacing their fingers. “Anything.”

“Silver.” A soft whisper, as tears slid down her cheek. “Please wake up.” Silver looked confused, he was awake wasn’t he? “Blaze. I don’t understand.”  
Soon their world began to crumble, Silver felt as if he were floating surrounded by nothing. “Blaze?!” He called again watching her disappear in a puff of smoke.

 

 

“Silver.”

 

 

“Blaze!!”

Silver shot up in a cold sweat as he gazed down at his fingers he took deep breathes to center himself taking in his surroundings. He was in his room, in bed as a matter of fact and it was day time as evident by the sweet morning song birds. “A dream, but it felt so real.” Feeling a wetness between his legs, Silver pulled the large blanket back to see a large wet spot and fire rose to his cheeks as he recollected everything. The entire ordeal made him rethink his sexuality and mental health these awkward series of ‘wet dreams’ were really messing with him. Last week he dreamed about Shadow, and now Mephiles, Iblis, and Blaze.  
Silver groaned to himself as he began to tug the wet sheets from his mattress tossing them into a nearby bin. He winced at the pain coming from his hip. “Fuck.” He hissed between clenched teeth. Now he remembered how he got the injury wishing it was from Iblis because no one wants to admit getting a bruise by slipping on soap in the shower.

“Hey Silver! You up yet?”

“Sonic?” Silver hovered towards a large window peering down to see the blue hedgehog waving at him with a wide smile. “C’mon bud I thought you said you wanted to go to Blue Coast with me and Tails. You didn’t forget did you?”

Silver blinked, memory foggy as the words slowly seeped in. “Oh right!” He opened the window and wasn’t surprised to see Tails there too.

“Hey Sleeping Beauty. You ready to go or what? I thought you’d never wake up.”

“It is still pretty early in the morning Sonic.” Tails said adding in his two cents.

Silver chuckled at the impatient hedgehog. “Not everyone gets up at the crack of dawn Sonic. I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Don’t take all day!”

Reality was slowly sinking back in as Silver quickly showered keeping in mind where the soap was this time not ready to risk another slip. He quickly brushed his teeth while drying off using his telekinesis. Once he was all dry he slipped on a clean pair of gloves and socks grabbing his boots by the door as slipped them both on with ease taking a deep breath lips curling into a smile. He greeted his friends closing the door behind him so glad to see their warm welcoming faces. The morning sun warmed up his stiff muscles, the air blew through his quills as he took one finally glance towards his home regretting what would occur in this dreams the following night, but now he would enjoy the daylight while it lasted.

“Let’s do this.”


End file.
